zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Van Augur
Van Augur – antagonista występujący w mandze One Piece oraz jej adaptacji anime. Pełni rolę snajpera z załodze jednego z Czterech Imperatorów - Czarnobrodego. Charakterystyka Wygląd Augur jest raczej chudym mężczyzną, z jasnobrązowymi włosami, które opadają z tyłu głowy. Jest niezwykle wysoki, stoi na wysokości wzrostu Czarnobrodego, który ma ponad 11 stóp wzrostu. Wydaje się spokojny przez cały czas, nawet w bitwach, a jego typowy wyraz jest ogólnie pozbawiony emocji. Jego brwi są prawie zawsze zmarszczone w wyrazie smutku, a on rzadko się uśmiecha. Lewa soczewka w czarnych okularach nosi zwykły, prostokątny okular, ale prawa strona jest okrągła i przypomina coś, co wydaje się być celownikiem. Ma na głowie duży czarny kapelusz, wystający z obu stron: co ciekawe, jego kształt przypomina niesamowite odwrócone kadłuby łodzi. Van Augur ma na sobie długą czarną pelerynę, pod którą nosi zapinaną na guziki, jasnopurpurową koszulę z luźnymi rękawami i proste czarne spodnie, z bordowym paskiem, który przebiega przez niewielką część jego koszuli. Nosi także czarne buty. Ze względu na rozmiar jego karabinu Senriku, niesie go oparty o jego ramię. Osobowość Van Augur jest niezwykle spokojny i analityczny nawet podczas bitwy. Bardzo rzadko zmienia wyraz twarzy. Jednak w swojej konfrontacji z Ace'em na wyspie Banaro, pokazał ciemniejszą stronę - pokazując diabelski uśmiech po nieudanej próbie zabicia wroga. Podobnie jak jego załoga, Augur jest wielkim wyznawcą losu. Wykazuje bardzo silną lojalność wobec Czarnobrodego i reszty załogi. Historia Jak dotąd większość przeszłości Van Augura jest nieznana, na przykład, jak dołączył do załogi Czarnobrodego. Jakiś czas po dołączeniu do Piratów Czarnobrodego, Van Augur i cała załoga zaatakowali Wyspę Drum, zmuszając do ucieczki tchórzliwego króla Wapola. Fabuła Saga Niebiańska Wyspa Akt Jaya Van Augur zestrzeliwał mewy z dala od Mock Town, aby zobaczyć, który z nich umrze boleśnie, a który szybko zginie. Później on i reszta jego załogi czekali na Laffitte'a. Próbowali też schwytać Piratów Słomianego Kapelusza, ale zanim zdążyli się do nich dostać, wielki strumień wody wysłał Piratów Słomianego Kapelusza na Skypieę i zniszczył tratwę załogi Czarnobrodego. Saga Water 7 Akt Po Enies Lobby Po incydencie w Enies Lobby, Augur i reszta załogi krążyli po wyspie Banaro, gdy pojawił się Portgas D. Ace. Augur strzelił bez skutku do Ace'a. Po tym, jak Czarnobrody powiedział im, żeby się nie wtrącali, Augur i Jesus Burgess wynieśli chorego Doc Q i Strongera z pola bitwy i patrzyli, jak ich kapitan i Ace'a walczyli. Podczas gdy byli świadkami bitwy dwóch użytkowników Logii, Augur pomyślał sobie, że los podjął decyzję, że ich ścieżki rozstają się po raz kolejny. Saga Wojna Szczytów Akt Impel Down Piraci Czarnobrodego popłynęli do Impel Down i przeszli przez Bramę Sprawiedliwości. Doszli do więzienia, gdy Monkey D. Luffy wdarł się na poziom 4. Kiedy przeszli przez poziom 1, natknęli się na byłego głównego strażnika Shiliewa, a następnie udali się na poziom 4, gdzie napotkali uciekających więźniów. Po przemyśleniu, że ich spotkanie jest losem, a nie przypadkiem, Van Augur stał obok Czarnobrodego, podczas gdy on prowadził krótką rozmowę z Luffy'm. Po wymianie słów z więźniami Piraci Czarnobrodego kontynuowali wędrówkę na niższe poziomy i stawiali czoła naczelnikowi Magellanowi, który zatruł ich techniką Hydry. Później cała załoga została uratowana przez antidotum od Shiliewa, który przyjął ofertę Czarnobrodego i dołączył do ich załogi. Kiedy dotarli do poziomu 6, Piraci Czarnobrodego kazali walczyć na śmierć i życie, a tych którzy przeżyli przyjęli do załogi. Akt Marineford mały|300px|Van Augur wraz z resztą załogi w Marineford Augur został zauważony wraz z innymi członkami swojej załogi, nowymi i starymi, na platformie egzekucji, gdzie przybyli, aby oglądać wydarzenia rozgrywające się na polu bitwy. Czarnobrody, który najwyraźniej przyprowadził swoją załogę z powrotem do Marineford, by mógł być świadkiem śmierci Białobrody, wykrzyknął, że był szczęśliwy, że przybył na czas, aby to zrobić. Laffitte ujawnił Sengoku, że zahipnotyzował Marynarzy w pokoju kontrolnym Bram Sprawiedliwości. Po tym jak Czarnobrody stanął w obliczu Białobrodego, Augur razem z innymi Piratami Czarnobrodego atakował Białobrodego. Po śmierci Białobrodego, Augur pomógł kolegom z załogi w pokryciu Białobrodego czarną tkaniną i strzegł Czarnobrodego, kiedy zaczął demonstrować swoje moce. Kiedy Czarnobrody później pojawił się i pokazał moc Gura Gura no Mi. Sengoku w swojej formie Buddy następnie zaatakował Piratów Czarnobrodego przy pomocy fali uderzeniowej. Podczas gdy Czarnobrody walczył z Sengoku i Monkey D. Garpem, Rudowłosy Shanks przybył na pole bitwy. Piraci Czarnobrodego postanowili odejść, gdyż nie byli gotowi, by mierzyć się z Piratami Rudowłosego. Akt Po wojnie Załoga wykonała swój ruch w Nowym Świecie, biorąc do niewoli Jewelry Bonney. Załoga była widziana kłócąca się między sobą. Tratwa Piratów Czarnobrodego została doprowadzona do stanu zniszczenia, z powodu rozmiaru Sanjuana Wolfa, i pozornie skontaktowali się z Marynarką, aby wymienić Jewelry Bonney na statek wojenny. Van Augur zaalarmował Teacha, że przybył okręt bojowy, ale nie dojdzie do wymiany, ponieważ Akainu był na pokładzie. Wiedząc, że umowa nie dojdzie do skutku, Piraci Czarnobrodego uciekli, pozostawiając Bonney i jej załogę na pastwę losu. Podczas przeskoku Rok po wojnie w Marineford, Piraci Czarnobrodego walczyli z ocalałymi z załogi Białobrodego i wygrali. Piraci Czarnobrodego wykorzystali wiedzę kapitana o byłym terytorium Białobrodego, aby je podbić. Po tym, gdy Czarnobrody stał się Imperatorem, Piraci Czarnobrodego rozpoczęli polowanie na potężnych użytkowników Diabelskich Owoców, aby wchłonąć ich umiejętności. Saga Czterech Imperatorów Akt Zou Piraci Czarnobrodego później zaatakowali Baltigo, siedzibę Armii Rewolucjonistów. Baltigo zostało zniszczone w momencie przybycia Marynarki Cipher Pol, ale Armia Rewolucjonistów była w stanie uciec. Jednak Piraci Czarnobrodego uciekli po krótkim starciu z Cipher Pol. Akt Levely Po wydarzeniach w Totto Land, Avalo słuchał komentarzy swojego kapitana na temat Luffy'ego, że jest zbyt wcześnie, aby został Imperatorem. Kategoria:One Piece Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z anime Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z mang Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Okrutni wobec zwierząt Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Słudzy Kategoria:Powracający en:Van Augur